David Kaye (voice actor)
| birth_place = Peterborough, Ontario, Canada | death_place = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1989–present | spouse = | website = http://www.davidkaye.com/ }} David V. Hope (born October 14, 1964), better known by his stage name David Kaye, is a Canadian voice actor, best known for his roles in animation, including Megatron in five of the Transformers series (Beast Wars, Beast Machines, Armada, Energon and Cybertron), Optimus Prime in Transformers: Animated, Professor X and Apocalypse in X-Men Evolution, Cronus in Class of the Titans, Khyber and Shocksquatch in Ben 10: Omniverse, Vision and J.A.R.V.I.S. in Avengers Assemble as well as Reginald and others in Regular Show. He is also well known for his work on English versions of anime, his notable roles being Sesshomaru in Inuyasha and Treize Khushrenada in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. He voices Clank in the Ratchet & Clank series and the feature film. His voice is featured in the Academy Award-winning Disney/Pixar film Up and is the announcer for Last Week Tonight with John Oliver on HBO. Career During the 1980s, he moved to Vancouver to work in radio. He also did theater, starring in plays such as Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf, where he played George and Harvey, where he played Elwood P. Dowd.069 – David Kaye on Talkin Toons with Rob Paulsen – Weekly Voice Acting and Voice Over Tips. techjives.net. December 7, 2012 David Kaye's voice-over career began in 1989 with General Hawk in the DiC animated series G.I. Joe. Working as an on-air talent for radio station CKLG (LG73), he quickly became less interested as both on camera and behind the mic roles started taking up more time. Over the next decade and a half, David's on camera burgeoned along with his voice career. On camera opportunities came in the form of guest roles on numerous TV series and movies such as The X-Files, Battlestar Galactica, and Happy Gilmore with Adam Sandler. Also during this time Kaye was being cast in some of the first of hundreds of animation shows and video games. So many, in fact, this now became the main focus of his career. David’s biggest moment was when he was cast as Megatron in 1994 in the immensely popular series Transformers. As a new animation art form was taking off bolstered by Mainframe Entertainment, who in 1994, created the world's first entirely computer animated TV series ReBoot, Beast Wars was born (Beasties in Canada) and would run for three seasons of "…the most fun you could ever have!" says David. Thus began an almost a twenty-year relationship with the Transformers franchise. In 2007, David crossed over to become the first actor in the history of the franchise to play the lead villain and the lead hero when he was cast as Optimus Prime for Cartoon Network's Transformers: Animated. He lent his voice to Hammerstrike in Transformers: Robots in Disguise, making it the eighth Transformers cartoon he's worked on, more than any other actor in the franchise. Once again, David finds himself returning to a franchise he first engaged in years before, this time going back to the beginning with G.I. Joe: not only can he be heard as Scarlett's father, but also introducing every episode as the expo voice during the opening titles. For anime fans, Kaye has been the voice behind Sesshomaru in the English dubbed InuYasha series, Treize Khushrenada in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Recoome in Dragon Ball Z (1996-1998), and as the high strung father Soun Tendo in Ranma ½. His anime work still brings fans to conventions to meet him. As the work keeps coming in, David's voice can be heard in Insomniac Games' Ratchet & Clank video game series as the loveable robot Clank. He's also been featured as Mysterio in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Captain America and Nick Fury in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Nathan Hale in Resistance, Logan Carter in Dead Island and many more. In 2009 Kaye landed a role as a newsreel announcer in Pixar's Oscar-winning movie Up. David is now a full-time Los Angeles based voice artist. He has worked on Ben 10 Omniverse as the villain, Khyber, with J. G. Quintel on Regular Show as Reginald the giant baby, and Clay Bailey, F-Bot and Chase Young on Xiaolin Chronicles. He is voicing several characters on Avengers Assemble and Max Tennyson in the reboot of Ben 10. With ongoing commitments now for movie trailers, network promo for ABC, Fox, CW, National Geographic, TLC, FX and a host of radio and television affiliates and a lot of commercial work, the days get a little tight from time to time. So much so, that he even has a unit that he can use to record from his car. "Don't worry, I actually have to pull over", he says. David says "You won’t ever hear me complain, though. I'm working with the coolest people on the planet and deeply love what I do… I've put a request in for a 28 hour day!" Filmography Animation * Avengers Assemble – Vision, J.A.R.V.I.S., Corvus Glaive, Helmut Zemo / Citizen V, Space Phantom, Blood Brother #1, Ultron, Roxxon Guard #1, Heinrich Zemo, Guardsman, Additional Voices * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Supreme Intelligence * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! – Headless Count, Bradwick * Beast Machines: Transformers – Megatron, Savage / Noble * Beast Wars: Transformers – Megatron * Being Ian – Jousting Tournament Announcer, Chopin * Ben 10 – Max Tennyson, Fisherman, Steve, Trucker, Guy #2, Prospector Pete, Spider, Boxer, Lester, Clown #2, Guard, Mr. Billions, Tour Guide (2nd time), Shock-O, Shock Rock, Cannonbolt (Max) * Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United – Shocksquatch * Ben 10: Omniverse – Cannonbolt, Rollway, Shocksquatch, Electricyeti, Heatblast, Gravattack, Ultimate Gravattack, Frankenstrike, Lightning Volt, Unitaur, Slapstrike, Mole-Stache, Khyber, Sunder, Gar Red Wind, Deefus Veeblepister, Malice, Thumbskull, Lord Transyl, Bouncer, Exo-Skull, Skurd, George Washington, Customer, Forecaster, Door, Joseph Chadwick (Ep. "An American Benwolf in London"), Driver * Class of the Titans – Cronus * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island – Bunga Berry, Additional Voices * D'Myna Leagues - Barry * Dan Vs. – Additional Voices * DC Nation Shorts: Shazam – Shazam, Ibac * DC Nation Shorts: Tales of Metropolis – Bizarro * DuckTales – Duckworth * Electric City – Dr. Loman * Exosquad – General Draconis, Lt. Hallas * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes – Iron Man * Fat Dog Mendoza – Cry Baby Cry Announcer, Superboots Spokesperson, Pterodactyl, Big Al * Generation O! – Fred Topple * G.I. Joe – General Hawk (season 2) * G.I. Joe: Renegades – Narrator (uncredited), Patrick O'Hara * Gadget and the Gadgetinis – Additional Voices (uncredited) * GeoTrax – Tex * Geronimo Stilton – Chippy P. Crunchrat * Guardians of the Galaxy – Corvus Glaive * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 – Kromulax * Hurricanes – Narrator * Jackie Chan Adventures – Elvin Elf, Santa Claus * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn – Slim, Various * Kong: The Animated Series – Professor Ramon De la Porta * Mummies Alive! – Talos * NASCAR Racers – Additional Voices * ReBoot – Head Spectral * Regular Show – Reginald, Various * Rescue Heroes – Rock Miner * RoboCop: Alpha Commando – Additional Voices * Robot Chicken – Megatron, Invisible Man, 8-bit Blacksmith * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends – Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Argus Fentonpoof, Dr. Phobos, Bill Buntman * Skysurfer Strike Force – Jack Hollister / Skysurfer One (season 2) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil – TBA * Street Fighter – Akuma * Street Sharks – Dr. Robert Bolton * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters - Stretch Monster * Stroker and Hoop – Ansel, Announcer * Teen Titans Go! – Ferryman, Death * The Cramp Twins – News Anchor * The Wacky World of Tex Avery – Narrator * Tom and Jerry Tales – Mauricio * Transformers: Animated – Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Lugnut, Cliffjumper, Warpath, Highbrow, Sparkplug Witwicky * Transformers: Prime – Hardshell * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Hammerstrike, Slashmark, Race Announcer (Ep. 55) * The Twisted Whiskers Show – Dander, Claude, Dash, Fishmonger * Ultimate Spider-Man – J.A.R.V.I.S. * Walter Melon – Alien Father, NASA Reporter * We Bare Bears – Additional Voices * X-Men: Evolution – Professor Charles Xavier, Apocalypse * Xiaolin Chronicles – Clay Bailey, F-Bot, Chase Young * Yakkity Yak – Additional Voices * Yvon of the Yukon – Additional Voices Anime * Dragon Ball Z – Recoome (Ocean dub) * Eat-Man '98 – Bolt Crank * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle – Kim Kaphwan * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex OVAs – Batou * Inuyasha – Sesshomaru (1st voice, also movies) * Key the Metal Idol – Tomoyo Wakagi * Maison Ikkoku – Soichiro Otonashi * MegaMan NT Warrior – ProtoMan.EXE * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing – Treize Khushrenada * Monster Rancher – Monol, Captain Clay, Celius, End Bringer, Moo * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge – Pyron * Ranma ½ – Soun Tendo, The Gambling King, Daisuke, Additional Voices * Ronin Warriors – The Ancient One, Narrator * Tico of the Seven Seas - James * Tokyo Underground – Pairon, Narrator * Transformers: Armada – Megatron / Galvatron * Transformers: Cybertron – Megatron / Galvatron * Transformers: Energon – Megatron / Galvatron Film * Barbie and the Three Musketeers – Alexander * Barbie as Rapunzel – Hugo * Barbie: Mariposa – Royal Guard * Broken Saints – Lear Dunham * Casper's Haunted Christmas – Narrator * Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture – Kim Kaphwan * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers – Deezel "Porkchop" Riggs * Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United – J.A.R.V.I.S., Computer Voice #1 * Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United – J.A.R.V.I.S. * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade – Additional Voices * Night of the Living Carrots – The Missing Link * Ratchet & Clank – Clank * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie – Cupid * Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie – Grafton Brownstone * The Ant Bully – Wrangler Ant, Sleeping Ant #2, Guard Ant #3 * The Hero of Color City – Black, King Scrawl * Tony Hawk's Boom Boom Sabotage – Kud * Up – Newsreel Announcer Video games * Assassin's Creed 2 – Additional Voices * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood – Salai (Da Vinci's Disappearance DLC) * Batman: Arkham City – James Gordon * Beetle Adventure Racing – Game Announcer * Ben 10: Omniverse – Cannonbolt, Gravattack, Heatblast, Khyber, Shocksquatch, Arachdroid * Ben 10: Omniverse 2 – Cannonbolt, Gravattack, Incursean Frog Commando, Swampfire * Dead Island – Logan Carter * Dead Island: Riptide – Logan Carter * Disney Infinity 3.0 – J.A.R.V.I.S., Mysterio * Dynasty Warriors 3 – Xiahou Dun (uncredited) * Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion – Adamus Phillida * Hot Shots Golf Fore! – Clank * Fuse – Oculus * Impossible Creatures – Upton Julius * Inuyasha: Feudal Combat – Sesshomaru * Kessen – Narrator * Lost: Via Domus – John Locke * Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects – Iron Man * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 – Captain America, Colonel Nick Fury * Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite – Jedah Dohma * Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond – Matt Hazard * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space – Random Pilots * Need for Speed series – Game Announcer * Overstrike – Dalton Brooks (Trailer) * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale – Clank * PlayStation Move Heroes – Clank * Psychonauts – Ford Cruller * Ratchet & Clank series – Clank, Klunk * Resistance series – Nathan Hale * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe – Electro * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions – Mysterio * Super Bomberman R – Clank (PlayStation 4 version) * The Cave – Magician, Weight Guesser, Roulette Barker * The Wolf Among Us – Dr. Swineheart * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow – Suhadi Sadono * Transformers – Megatron * Transformers Animated: The Game – Optimus Prime, Lugnut Live-action * Battlestar Galactica – James McManus (3 episodes) * Carpool – Scott Lewis * Death Note – Koreyoshi Kitamura (voice, English dub) * Edge of Tomorrow – UDF Commercial (voice) * Happy Gilmore – Reporter * Last Week Tonight with John Oliver – Announcer * Martian Child – Andy * The Quest – Narrator * The X-Files – (2 episodes) * X2: X-Men United – TV Host (uncredited) Other * BBC Radio 1 – Announcer: Coverage of Miami Winter Music Conference 2007 Radio 1 In Miami * I Know That Voice – Himself References External links * * * * Interview with David Kaye – Jan 2004 Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Audiobook narrators Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male video game actors Category:Canadian male radio actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:Male actors from Ontario Category:People from Peterborough, Ontario